Maybe Dream's Do Go Further
by Baka-OoKami
Summary: Four girls get a letter, giving them the chance to extend there dreams. XD
1. Chapter 1

Four girls all ages between 19-22 finally achieved their dream and opened a high class resturant in the middle of Tokyo. Within the first year they had laready become a 4 start resturant well known around the whole of Japan.

It all started when Jade and Danielle started to cook in their home country of England. They had made many differnt dishes and had been asked to cook for various differnt resturants over their.

Jade had lived with her mom back in England. Her dad had only turned up 6 months before she left so they hadn't really gotten to know each other. She was a well known cook around her area, with all her family being a 'Cooke' (Family name). When she left school she had been offered place to work under the great chef Peter Gorton, but declinded saying her family came first.

Danielle had lived on her own as she was the sort of person to be independant in everything she did. Before they all moved she worked in a well known cafe but didnt really like the job. Her ansestors had left quite alot of secret recipes to her. When she made them she made them to perfection.

Nikita had originally wanted to become a writer but had agreed to go with them as long as she could be the woman at the front desk. She loved looking at foreign men. She wasn't a slut or anything she just like to look. When she left England she still had a boyfriend but they grew apart, with them being on opposite sides of the world. Even in Japan she had men going after her but she never found the right one.

Finally there was Yasmine. She was the youngest of the group but the loudest. She had also agreed to go with them to Japan. Being a great lover of music she had decided to become the resturants DJ. She was now well know all over Tokyo as DJ Yaz. She had held concerts all over Japan and even got a couple of good deals but she turned then down to stay with her friends.

Two years later their buisness was going so well that many celebraties had gone there.

''Order table 11'' shouted a warn-out Jade.

Haruka took the order and rushed to the door, stopped and breathed deeply before walking out into the resturant, a wide smile across her face as she took the food to the table.

Jade looked at the clock and sighed.

''Wow, only six hours left'' she said sarcastically to no-one in particular.

Danielle chuckled ''Yea it gets slower and slower everyday.'' she rang the bell and the next waiter Yuu came and took the next order. He came over red faced.

''Table six'' spoke Danielle, smiling widely at him.

He went off almost falling over his won feet. He reminded her if herself many years ago. Before she had the confidence she would always stutter, fall over and break things. But now she held her head high, while other people made mistakes.

Apart from Jade and Danielle ther were six other people in the kitchen. They had all been trained by the two girls but still had a long way to go. Along with those six there were 7 waitors/waitresses, 4 bar staff, 2 doormen (both buff and had a thing for Kita) and last but not least there was the man of the resturant. He was the one that helped them through the ups and downs. He was a distant relation to Jade. Somewhere down the line a member of her family had bred with the Japanese side and so she had Japanese blood in her. He had gone on a buisness trip not that long ago so wasn't around much.

Danielle was about to go and get the food from the fridge when she saw smoke coming from one of the pans.

''Ryuu, would you please be careful with that dish. Another mistake and your gone!' Ryuu went bright red and turned down the gas and made sure he didn't spoil it.

Jade went back to her area smiling to herself and got ready for the next order.

Yasmine (A.k.a DJ Yaz) was mixing up the beet, watching as many people came up to dance. She loved her job as her passion for music ruled over everything else. Another reason was she got to look at all the single men. (kekeke)

A fair haired man, with overly large glasses popped up next to her on the podium.

''Can we request songs?'' he asked with a teethy grin.

She smiled at him ''Yea of course''

''Can you play SNSD Genie?''

DJ Yaz smiled widely at him. ''Yea sure... it's the next song ok?''

''Arigatou.'' he bowed and walked back to him table. It seemed to be filled with his work colleages.

When the song he had requested came on he suddenyl got to the dance floor and stared to move along with the song. Yasmine had only seen the music video enough times to see that the man had got every single part right. She smiled at him and he blushed but carried on dancing. She loved this part of her job, seeing all the people around them happy.

At 12:00am it was finally time to close up. When their last customer had eventually left Kita, Yasmine, Danielle and Jade all went into the back office, closing the door behind them. The rest of the staff were left to clean up.

Kita plonked herself on the small, warnout sofa. ''God, I'm beat.'' she sighed closing her eyes.

Jade sat down at her desk and pulled the pile of mail towards her. Danielle pondered into the small kitchen that was just off from the room.

''Hey dont forget my cup of tea.'' shouted Jade, her head in the pile of paper.

''I know'' shouted Danielle back.

Yasmine sat at the desk she shared with Kita and started looking at the music charts to find the best songs to play the next day.

''OMG'' shouted Jade, standing up a look of shock across her face.

Kita stood and walked towards her. 'What?''

Jade couldn't answer, she just shoved the piece of paper into Kita's hand for her to read out.

Dear_ Imperial Sake Lounge_

I have heard many good things about your restaurant from a wide number of people.

After close observation from some of our team members we have thought long and hard about this. We would like to offer your catering group the chance to come along on tour with us. You will require about 10 members of staff including yourselves.

By offering you this we give you the choice to expand your name and your capabilities across the world. We are willing to answer you your needs and we hope that you could join us in our tour.

Please think this over fully and get back to us by August 13th 2011,

We hope to hear from you soon,

Best regards

Lee Soo-Man

(Chairman of S.)

Kita finished reading the letter to the others. She fell into the chair next to her, still holding the letter very tightly.

''Can we do it?'' came from a half happy, half confused Danielle.

''Omg'' was all Yasmine said.

Jade was still stunned so she couldn't talk.

After about 15mins Jade could finally talk again.

''Lets vote. All who want to go, raise their hands''

All of them shot their hands up.

''Well then it's agreed. We're going to be touring with S..''

I hope everyone likes this ff and gives me nice comments XD


	2. Chapter 2

Jade, Danielle, Kita and Yasmine had told the rest of the staff about the letter. Their enthusiasm showed the girls they had picked the right choice. However their high spirits were torn when the girls told them only ten people could go. So apart from the four girls and Kintarou (the other boss), only five other people could go.

''But that's not fair'' moaned Gaku.

''Listen it wasn't us that said only ten people could join their tour, and to even have that is a privilage to our company. So it would be good if you thought about others and our resturant.'' Jade sighed and continued. ''We have finally decided after some hard work who will be joining us. The following will be coming along :

(From the kitchen staff)

(From the kitchen staff)

3. Yuuta (From the kitchen staff)

4. Rina (From the waitressing staff)

(From the Bar staff)

I'm sorry to the rest of you, but we felt these were the best candicates. Now the resturant will be closed for the duration of six months.''

Jade turned and Danielle gave her a large envelope. She opened it and pulled out 13 smaller envelopes.

''These are your paychecks for the next six months.'' she handed the envelopes around to the remaining people. ''We hope you can return to us after the six months but for those who don't we won't hold any grudges. Now'' she turned to the five people they had picked ''can you please be packed and ready by 5:00pm next tuesday. We will all be meeting at Cerilean Tower Tokyu Hotel.''

They bowed and all left, leaving the girls to themselves. They packed away all their stuff and got the resturant ready for the closure.

''It's going to be weird not being here for the six months. It feels like home now.'' said Yasmine as she packed away all her DJing stuff to take with them. Lee Soo-man had agreed that she could take it with them.

KIta had just finished packing away her desk and she now hand a stack of five boxes by the door. Jade and Danielle had packed away all the food from the kitchen and they had all agrred to give to the close orphanage. They were always giving them the food they didnt use, so they had become quite close. Jade had also decided to hire someone to come and check on their hotel while they were away. She was telling him where everything was and what needed to be done.

It took the rest of the day to get everything just the way they wanted it. Jade had four boxes, Danielle had 3 1/2 and Yasmine just had her DJing stuff plus one box. They all put these along with Kita ready to be packed in Jade's car.

''Wow'' came from Danielle as they stood at the front door, looking on at their now dull and empty restaurant.

''Yea wow''

''Come-on last picture here.'' Said Yasmine pulling out her phone.

They all turned and Yasmine pointed her camera at them. They posed and she took the last picture of them there for six months. It was going to be a hard couple of days.

They all packed the boxes into the car and Jade locked up. She couldn't believe one dream led to another. She was very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle and Kita had made it to the hotel half an hour before they were meant to meet the others.

''Drink?'' asked Kita walking to the bar.

Danielle shrugged following after her. Kita ordered double vodka and Danielle ordered an apple martini. They sat at the bar waiting for Jade and Yasmine to arrive.

_''But Heechul, Leeteuk said to meet you in your room. It seemed kind of urgent.''_

Danielle spun, fell off her chair and managed to spill her drink over herself. 'Shit' she muttered as Kita roared with laughter.

'Omg are you ok?' came a voice behind her, his Japanese sounded funny.

She looked up and over her shoulder. There stood looking at her with a grin was Lee Heechul.

She clumsily got up, 'Yea I'm good.'

Heechul smiled at her and nodded, before he left.

Danielle got up, brushed herself of and plopped back down on the chair.

''Kita stop laughing'' she was upset, but shocked that the person she fell in front of was Heechul. ''It wasn't funny. Oh god now there is no way I can see him again.''

Her head fell into her hands.

''Oh look Jade and Yasmine are here...along with some other people.''

Danielle suddenly looked up and gasped. Jade and Yasmine had come in with five guys, two of which were holding hands.

''Oh my god, they've been here less than five minutes and they've already found SHINee''

They spotted the girls and waved. Once at the bar Jade stood next to Danielle- one of the guys seemed to be pretty close when he stood by her. Yasmine sat in the chair next to Kita looking at the menu.

Jade piped up. ''Hey guys. As you probably know this is Shinee.''

A shy Danielle looked up and nodded. Kita smiled warmly at them and took a sip at her drink.

''Well as we are all here, we should be getting to the conference hall.

The girls paid for their drinks and followed the guys out of the bar and down a long hall.

Once at a big door Jonghyun opened it up and the girls gasped. The room was full of different people, including Super Junior, SNSD, BoA and other S.'s idols.

'Ahh their here.'' came from a man, sat on the back row. He stood and walked to the girls holding out his hand. 'Hi I'm Min-jun Super Junior's manager. I'm afraid to that Lee Soo-man couldn't make it, so he asked me to look after you instead. I see you've met SHINee. We shall get you to meet the others now.''

They went around the room meeting all the other idols. Danielle squealed when she met Leeteuk (Super Junior) and Jaejoong (TVXQ). Nikita had to pull her away from them as she was getting a little too excited and was scaring them. Yasmine had found her bias from TVXQ and was currently taking to him about music and her DJing, he seemed generally interested which pleased her. Jade was at her element, she had seen Kyuhyun and Sungmin together. She loved the Kyumin couple and was happy to see they weren't embarrassed. Jonghyun had found Jade and started to talk to her about random things. Nikita had found out that Siwon was interested in the same stuff as her and they got talking. By the end Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jessica and Yuri had joined in their conversation.

They spent the rest of the evening together talking and getting to know each other.

''Well I'm tired so I think I'll be going to bed.'' Danielle stood next to a now friendly Leeteuk, staying slightly.

''Me too.'' Replied Jade, who was sat on the floor next to a dozy Jonghyun on one side and Changmin on the other. She liked talking to them but at that moment she wasn't registering anything she was saying.

''Off to bed everyone and we will go through the schedule and room's tomorrow''

Everyone went to bed; Danielle got a kiss on the cheek from Leeteuk, causing her to blush. Jade was walked to her and Danielle's room by Jonghyun. He informed her that his room was just down the hall and if she needed anything then she just had to ask. Kita and Yasmine just got goodbyes. They were all glad that they got on well with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was a good morning. Not all of S. had breakfast but the girls had breakfast with Jonghyun, Key, Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jaejoong, Yunho and BoA.

It took another 2 hours before everyone was ready for the meeting.

''Welcome everyone. We are pleased to welcome the lovely girls from _Imperial Sake Lounge, Tokyo. Now I know for a fact how well these girls cook. Danielle and Jade are some of the best chefs in Japan and we are excited that they agreed to come on tour with us. We have decided to let the girl's room with a group of their choice, this is so the girls feel like part of the group. We have also decided that they can room with the boys, but the boys are to behave themselves and if anything is reported then they will get punished. So if the girls could come up here, they will pick the groups they want to go with. Super Junior have been split into two groups as they get into trouble all together.''_

_The girls stood and walked to the front of the room. They all stood next to each other, smirking._

_'Danielle you first.' She thought for a minute, before she saw Leeteuk and Heechul looking at her. She went bright red and nodded to herself._

_'I would like to go with Leeteuk's group.' She blushed deeply._

_'Ok you will be with Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin and Shindong. Jade your next.'_

_Jade didn't need time to think she immediately said 'SHINee'. Taemin, Minho, Onew and Key all laughed at Jonghyun, his face has gone red._

_'That's Jade sorted. Yasmine next.'_

_Yasmine pondered to herself and spoke clearly. 'It was a hard choice but I choose TVXQ.' She smiled towards them, they smiled back._

_'Very well and Nikita is next.'_

_'I choose the other half of Super Junior.' SNSD and BoA looked at the girl's, they couldn't believe that they had all chosen boy groups to stay with._

_'Well now that's all sorted time to go through the schedule.'_

_It took them all about 2 hours to finish going through everything as the girls we're shocked that they would be touring to 18 different countries and even more because they went to different towns in those countries._

_While most of the idols went to their rooms or the restaurant, the girls and some of the guys went through the food menus. They had to decide on the different foods they would prepare. Even Yasmine and Kita helped to decide._

_It was almost 5:00pm and the girls had to go and meet their staff._

_'We will be back a little later, we need to check in the others and split them up into groups and into a plan for rooms.'_

_Jade and Danielle went to the entrance to meet them as Kita and Yasmine continued to talk to the guys._

_'Kita, how good are they at cooking?' Jonghyun asked._

_Kita chuckled. 'They are amazing, they have had reviews all over the world and well known celebrities have dined at our restaurant. They can cook anything.' She smiled at his gapping expression._

_30 mins later_

_Jade and Danielle came back into the room, laughing at each other._

_'What happened?'_

_'Danielle bumped into Heechul-oppa again. They fell on each other, she knocked the air out of him.' Jade started to giggle uncontrollably._

_Danielle slapped Jade 'JADE-HYUNG'_

_The others stopped laughing and started at the mad woman. 'Um what did you call her?'_

_'It's a joke that we have. She's always felt that I'm more like a male than female. After the 1__st__ 3 months I just ignored it.'_

_Jonghyun looked at Jade then at Danielle. He was confused._

_Before he could ask what they meant _Min-jun came into the room.

'Guys you might want to sleep early tonight, we have to leave pretty early tomorrow.'

'Ok Hyung'

'Come on.' Heechul took Danielle's hand and pulled her out if the room, the door shutting behind them.

'Um ok.' Jade looked after them confused, but she ignored it and stood. She went to walk out the door, but stopped when she felt a warm sensation on her hand. She looked down to see another hand holding her's. She looked up to see who it was, she as shocked to see Jonghyun looking at her.

'Let's go' was all he said as he pulled her out the room after Danielle and Heechul.

Nikita and Yasmine laughed and chuckled all the way to their room about Danielle and Jade's close feelings with the guys. This tour was going to be fun.

_Jade's POV_

I was shocked that Jonghyun had taken my hand and taken me to my room. He stopped outside and turned to look at me. 'I hope we have fun over the duration of the tour. We have already become good friends and I hope we can look after each other.'

Before I could answer he kissed my cheek. He kissed it! It was warm and comforting. He pulled away and walked away, blushing to himself.

I went into the room to find Danielle sat on the bed, staring into space.

_Danielle's POV_

Heechul had pulled me all the way to my room and stopped. He looked at me and waited a minute before speaking.

'Do you like Leeteuk?'

I was taken aback. Why was he asking this? 'Um yea like a friend. I've only known him for what a day. Why are you asking?'

Heechul had a large smile planted across his face. 'No worries. Sleep well.' He walked away from me down the hall. I stood watching him until he turned the corner.

'well that was weird' she spoke to herself while opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was a good morning. Not all of S. had breakfast but the girls had breakfast with Jonghyun, Key, Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jaejoong, Yunho and BoA.

It took another 2 hours before everyone was ready for the meeting.

''Welcome everyone. We are pleased to welcome the lovely girls from _Imperial Sake Lounge, Tokyo. Now I know for a fact how well these girls cook. Danielle and Jade are some of the best chefs in Japan and we are excited that they agreed to come on tour with us. We have decided to let the girl's room with a group of their choice, this is so the girls feel like part of the group. We have also decided that they can room with the boys, but the boys are to behave themselves and if anything is reported then they will get punished. So if the girls could come up here, they will pick the groups they want to go with. Super Junior have been split into two groups as they get into trouble all together.''_

_The girls stood and walked to the front of the room. They all stood next to each other, smirking._

_'Danielle you first.' She thought for a minute, before she saw Leeteuk and Heechul looking at her. She went bright red and nodded to herself._

_'I would like to go with Leeteuk's group.' She blushed deeply._

_'Ok you will be with Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin and Shindong. Jade your next.'_

_Jade didn't need time to think she immediately said 'SHINee'. Taemin, Minho, Onew and Key all laughed at Jonghyun, his face has gone red._

_'That's Jade sorted. Yasmine next.'_

_Yasmine pondered to herself and spoke clearly. 'It was a hard choice but I choose TVXQ.' She smiled towards them, they smiled back._

_'Very well and Nikita is next.'_

_'I choose the other half of Super Junior.' SNSD and BoA looked at the girl's, they couldn't believe that they had all chosen boy groups to stay with._

_'Well now that's all sorted time to go through the schedule.'_

_It took them all about 2 hours to finish going through everything as the girls we're shocked that they would be touring to 18 different countries and even more because they went to different towns in those countries._

_While most of the idols went to their rooms or the restaurant, the girls and some of the guys went through the food menus. They had to decide on the different foods they would prepare. Even Yasmine and Kita helped to decide._

_It was almost 5:00pm and the girls had to go and meet their staff._

_'We will be back a little later, we need to check in the others and split them up into groups and into a plan for rooms.'_

_Jade and Danielle went to the entrance to meet them as Kita and Yasmine continued to talk to the guys._

_'Kita, how good are they at cooking?' Jonghyun asked._

_Kita chuckled. 'They are amazing, they have had reviews all over the world and well known celebrities have dined at our restaurant. They can cook anything.' She smiled at his gapping expression._

_30 mins later_

_Jade and Danielle came back into the room, laughing at each other._

_'What happened?'_

_'Danielle bumped into Heechul-oppa again. They fell on each other, she knocked the air out of him.' Jade started to giggle uncontrollably._

_Danielle slapped Jade 'JADE-HYUNG'_

_The others stopped laughing and started at the mad woman. 'Um what did you call her?'_

_'It's a joke that we have. She's always felt that I'm more like a male than female. After the 1__st__ 3 months I just ignored it.'_

_Jonghyun looked at Jade then at Danielle. He was confused._

_Before he could ask what they meant _Min-jun came into the room.

'Guys you might want to sleep early tonight, we have to leave pretty early tomorrow.'

'Ok Hyung'

'Come on.' Heechul took Danielle's hand and pulled her out if the room, the door shutting behind them.

'Um ok.' Jade looked after them confused, but she ignored it and stood. She went to walk out the door, but stopped when she felt a warm sensation on her hand. She looked down to see another hand holding her's. She looked up to see who it was, she as shocked to see Jonghyun looking at her.

'Let's go' was all he said as he pulled her out the room after Danielle and Heechul.

Nikita and Yasmine laughed and chuckled all the way to their room about Danielle and Jade's close feelings with the guys. This tour was going to be fun.

_Jade's POV_

I was shocked that Jonghyun had taken my hand and taken me to my room. He stopped outside and turned to look at me. 'I hope we have fun over the duration of the tour. We have already become good friends and I hope we can look after each other.'

Before I could answer he kissed my cheek. He kissed it! It was warm and comforting. He pulled away and walked away, blushing to himself.

I went into the room to find Danielle sat on the bed, staring into space.

_Danielle's POV_

Heechul had pulled me all the way to my room and stopped. He looked at me and waited a minute before speaking.

'Do you like Leeteuk?'

I was taken aback. Why was he asking this? 'Um yea like a friend. I've only known him for what a day. Why are you asking?'

Heechul had a large smile planted across his face. 'No worries. Sleep well.' He walked away from me down the hall. I stood watching him until he turned the corner.

'well that was weird' she spoke to herself while opening the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the journey was filled with happiness and laughter. Kita had woken to find Siwon still asleep now holding her hand. She smiled at him and pulled out her IPod, careful not to wake him. She didn't even let go of his hand, well until he woke suddenly shouting about hell and that Lucifer was going to attack, and with him being an 'angel' sent from god he had to protect everyone. Kita and Shindong had to control him, and explain that it wouldn't happen and everyone was safe. He calmed down but grabbed Kita's hand again, explaining to her that it somehow comforted him. She thought he was corny but didn't protest.

Yasmine had fallen asleep alongside the whole of TVXQ. Max Changmin was the last to fall asleep but before he did so he snapped a picture of Yunho and Yasmine asleep together. He chuckled and saved it on his phone, mentally reminding himself to show it to them when they all woke up.

Danielle and Heechul had started to talk to each other. Heechul apologized for his actions and Danielle forgave him, saying she didn't really care. They spent the rest of the trip talking, laughing and even playing silly games that kept them amused.

Jade and Jonghyun were listening to music and talking quietly until Jade heard 'Hello Hello' playing from her pocket. She blushed as she took it out and pressed the button to read the message.

'So you like SHINee then.'

She blushed and even deeper red, and nodded.

She read the message, it was from Kintarou.

_From Kintarou_

_To Baby Sister (always called her that)_

_After your previous message I am now on my way to Sendai to meet with you. As it was such short notice I hope you don't mind but I'm bringing my girlfriend along. Hope to see you soon and control those friends of yours._

_Love you big brother. Xxx_

She read the message and was really happy that he was coming. She was the only one to get along with Kintarou and did love him like a big brother.

'What's got you so happy?' Jonghyun asked.

'My big brother is going to be touring with us too. He's the 3rdboss of the company and had agreed to come too.'

Jonghyun's face fell. _Her brother, her brother was coming. This is going to get awkward. _

Jade saw the change in him. 'Don't worry he's not my real brother, we are related but so far down the line it doesn't count. He's always looked after me and the others. You'll like him a lot.'

Jonghyun nodded. _Few that's good._ He thought to himself.

Jade pulled her bag up to her seat and opened it. She pulled out her Ipad 2 and set the bag back down.

'Woah.' Jonghyun exclaimed, eyeing it up.

'Keke, it's a present from Kintarou, he told me to use it when I create new recipes and menus. I only just remembered that we haven't thought of the 1stmeal for everyone, so I'm going to do it now.'

'Need any help?'

'Yea sure.'

They spent the rest of the trip, coming up with a menu that would suit all tastes. She sent the menu to Danielle and text her telling her to open it. After 10 minutes she got a reply saying it looked good and sorry she didn't help.

After the long time of 5 ½ hours they finally made it to Sendai and onto the hotel.

They all got off the bus and stretched their limbs.

'Jade...JADE' she turned to see her brother running towards her, a young woman watching after him. He pulled her into a giant hug, spinning her around.

'Can't... can't... breathe.' He put her down and grabbed her shoulders. They smiled warmly at each other.

'How was the trip?'

'It was good. Had a good friend keeping me company.' She smiled towards Jonghyun who smiled back and continued the conversation he was having with Kyuhyun.

The young girl walked towards them.

'Oh I would like to introduce Jishu, Jishu this is my baby sister I was telling you about.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'Hi Jade.'

Min-jun got out from the other bus, that had just pulled up and stood outside the hotel. 'Attention everyone. Well we made it to our 1stdestination. We should get checked in, ready and in the conference room by 3 o'clock.'

He got off the step and walked into the building followed by everyone else. A large group of men came out and started to collect the luggage.

'Hey wait.' Called Jade, she took a long silver box from the man and bowed thanking him.

Danielle, Kita and Yasmine all rolled their eyes.

'What's that?' asked her brother.

'It's my most prized possession. My set of knives you bought me.'

He laughed but everyone within a 3 meter radius moved away. Jade laughed.

'Don't worry there for cooking.'

They all went into the hotel and checked in.


End file.
